


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft gay fluff I wrote in like ten minutes, forgive me god, sleepy beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: “Mind if I change the song? I’m not really feeling this one.”Barbara nodded- of course she did. They were on the same page for everything. Really, why did she even ask anymore?“Yeah, switch it to the other playlist. We’ve worn this one out.”
Relationships: Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

It seemed Hannah England could sleep anywhere, nowadays. Her door, an empty classroom, the courtyard- it was improper of her, that she knew. A young lady shouldn’t be allowing herself to slip into states of unconsciousness anywhere her body deemed fit. It’s what expensive mattresses were for. She wondered what her mother would say, if she knew  _ she _ had become the mattress? Well, less of a mattress, and more of a pillow, she supposed, but that was besides the point. 

“Babs?”  
For the most part, Hannah would agree with her more conservative, aristocratic relatives. Beds were for sleep, not grassy plains or long abandoned desk tops. It was a sign of poor manners, and could be awful on ones developing posture. And what if a classmate had caught her, dozing like that? Why, it’d make for a very embarrassing stain on her family heritage, that’s what. Simply dreadful.  
The soft, sleepy hum against her collarbone reminds her _why_ she used the careful picked words; ‘for the most part’, rather than ‘completely and utterly’. While Barbara was a refined young blueblood like herself, she always had been more willing to partake in things that were classified as… unbecoming. 

“Mhm?”

Hannah drew her lips into a tight line, arms curling around the darker haired girls waist a little tighter, nuzzling her cheek against the soft locks of her bangs, letting her breath brush a few stray strands aside. They were lucky it was so warm- vests laid out beneath them, Hannahs back propped up against the rough bark of the proud oak behind them. They were far enough from campus to avoid prying eyes, though, if she raised her gaze, she knew she’d still be able to look into Professor Ursula's window and see Akko trying and failing to stack books using magic. 

“Mind if I change the song? I’m not really feeling this one.”  
Barbara nodded- of course she did. They were on the same page for everything. Really, why did she even ask anymore? 

“Yeah, switch it to the other playlist. We’ve worn this one out.”  
Leaning over, the auburn haired witch did her best to press the skip symbol on their PCB (Portable crystal ball, high grade, of course), scrolling through a series of album covers and song titles, until she arrived at the very playlist Barbara was referring to- it was the one the girl listened to at night, when she read under the covers, pretending to be asleep. 

Barbara grumbled as she was shifted, slightly, curling into Hannahs front tightly.    
“Stop moving.”

“But I’m-”   
Another disgruntled, disapproving noise. Hannah felt a smile coming on, stifling it by tugging Barbara impossibly closer. There, much better. “Shush, you.” She sighed, contently. “If we had it your way, we’d stay in this spot forever, like rocks.”   
“I wouldn’t mind being a rock.” Barbara mumbled, comfortably situating her head up a little higher, letting her chin rest on the other witches shoulder. “Rocks get to lay wherever they like, without a care in the world.”

“We’d be covered in moss, and birds make their nests in every nook and cranny between us.”  
“Bold of you to assume that there’d be any empty space at all~”  
Hannah bit her lip, holding back the quiet laugh that threatened to bubble up from her throat and shatter the peace they’d spent so long building. Barbara purred in response, pressing her mouth ever so gently against the juncture where the curve of Hannah’s neck began.  
“My, what a flirt you’ve become. I don’t suppose it’s because of all that reading you’ve been doing lately. Perhaps I _will_ take a look at, what is it, volume 319?”  
“Volume 316,” Barbra hummed, “But you were close. And, if I answered, it’s ruin the air of mystery, wouldn’t it?”  
“Ah,” Hannah entertained, softly. “I hadn’t thought of that. I guess I’ll remain in the dark them.”  
Then, it had happened so suddenly, yet to silently, that at first Hannah’d thought she’d been mistaken. But, no, there it was again- the warm, tingly feelings of Barbara’s lips on her throat. They were rather innocent, especially compared to the… other types of kisses her partner liked to surprise her with at all hours of the night. Still, they made her fingers twitch, a hot flush spreading across her face like wildfire.   
“Babs?” She muttered, fussing with the hem of the blue eyed girls shirt collar. She received no reply this time, as Barbara began to pepper her jawline with little accuracy- agonizingly slow. A lazy nip to her ear, and it was like Barbara had unlocked the ‘secret Hannah code’.  
She was putty in her hands. 

“You know?” Barbara grinned, lidded eyes meeting Hannah’s mushy, puddle like gaze. “Maybe  _ I _ should be  _ your _ pillow next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope u liked my guilty pleasure trash for these two special little rat babies
> 
> \------
> 
> Inspired by:   
-Cover of "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" by Renee Dominique [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cSPFYzYdRM]  
-This adorable doodle of Hannah and Barbara on Lyas-Stuff 's blog [https://gay-mentality.tumblr.com/post/188914919469/headcanon-no-one-asked-for]  
-All the soft as FUCK interactions between Hannah and Barbara in superevilbadyguy's fic, "Bats and Brooms" BECAUSE HOLY SHIT THAT WAS CUTE


End file.
